


Letters From Home

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Bucky is headed to war. All you can do is wait for his return with nothing but letters to keep the two of you going while he is gone.





	Letters From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story for @star-spangled-bingo on tumblr. It is set before and during Bucky’s deployment in WWII. I hope you all enjoy it.

The high pinging sound of carnival music drifted through the air, but the bright lights and whirling attractions did little to distract the pair from what was coming.

It had been Bucky’s idea to go to Coney Island. It was a place they’d visited more than once, but it never failed to put a smile on Y/N’s face. At least, it had never failed until today. Bucky couldn’t help but notice the far off look in her eyes as they strolled hand in hand through the string of games with people shouting at them to try their luck. He spotted a bench resting under a tree off to the side. Giving her hand a slight tug, he lead her towards the bench and gestured for her to take a seat.

“What’s wrong doll?” he asked.

Y/N didn’t answer at first. She didn’t even look him in the eye. Instead, she focused her attention in his green military uniform, running her fingers along the edge of his lapel.

“I don’t want you to go,” she whispered, her tear filled eyes rising to meet his.

Bucky brought his hand up to hold hers where it rested against his heart. “I have to.” She dropped her head as the first of the tears she’d been holding at bay began to fall. “Hey, look at me.” Bucky placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking him in the eye as he spoke. “I’m going to come back to you. I promise. Do you really think I’d let something like this keep me away from my girl forever?”

She let out a choked laugh at the cocky smile on his face. “You don’t know that,” she countered.

“Yes, I do.”

There was a beat of silence as they studied each other, each trying to memorize the other’s face.

“Will you write to me?” she asked. “When you can?”

His expression softened. “I’ll write you every day if that’s what you want.”

Y/N was the first one to move. Bucky met her half way, his lips pressing against her’s softly. A wave of warmth passed through them both. Bucky brought his hand up to cradle her cheek, his thumb gently gliding back and forth across her cheekbone as he pulled away.

“I’ll wait for you,” she promised him. “However long it takes. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

N _ot being able to see you is torture, but I look forward to each and every letter. I read them, and I can hear your voice. I miss you so much. I’m waiting for you. I love you._

_Y/N_

Bucky’s sniffles were drowned out by the distant sound of mortar fire. He wiped at his eyes with the palm of his hand. Y/N was right. It was hard. Every night visions of their time together would play out in his mind like one of the motion pictures he’d taken her to. His arms practically ached to hold her again.

Reaching under his hard army green cot, Bucky reached into his pack and pulled out a dented metal box. He held it tenderly in his hands for a moment before carefully opening it. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Each and every one of the letters Y/N had written him were nestled inside. Dozens of them. Some retelling the events of the day, others telling him how much she loved him. Each and every one was special. He often pulled them out on the nights the war felt like too much and read them, their words providing him with much needed comfort.

He placed the letter gently inside before closing the lid and placing it back in his pack. He dug a bit further and found a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Hey doll._

_I miss you too. I can’t wait until I’m home and the two of us can…_

“Barnes!” Colonel Phillips barked as he stepped into the tent.

Bucky snapped to attention. “Yes, Sir.”

The haggard older man signaled for at ease. “Got a mission for you, son. Pack up. You’re wheels up in ten.” He nodded before throwing open the tent flap and making his way outside.

Bucky waited until he was gone before quickly packing his things away. His letter to Y/N would have to wait until he returned.

* * *

Mrs. Monroe’s Boarding House was your typical run of the mill establishment.  10pm curfew for all residents. If you were late you got locked out. Two girls to a unit. No men allowed. It wasn’t anything fancy, but to Y/N, it was home.

She made her way up the steps, smiling at one of the other girls as they made their way out the door before walking up the three flights of steps to her room. Soft music could be heard floating out from under the crack in the door. Julie, her roommate, was home.

“Hey Julie,” Y/N called.

Her roommate popped her head in from their shared bathroom. “Hey, Y/N.” she said.  “Pete and I are gonna go dancing tonight. You wanna come?”

Y/N quickly hung her coat on the rack just inside the door. “No thinks. I, uh, have a headache. I think I’m just gonna turn in.”

That wasn’t exactly the truth. The truth was that she was missing Bucky a bit more than normal today. Seeing a wave of fresh recruits make their way through the depot had reminded her of the last time she’d seen him, and it had her heart aching to hear from him.

It had been nearly three months since his last letter. She knew he couldn’t write as often as she could, but the lack of communication was making her worry.

“Oh you poor thing.” She took a few steps forward. “Do you need me to run out and get you something?”

Y/N gave her a weak smile and assured her she just needed to lie down for a bit. Telling her to enjoy her night, Y/N walked to her room and quietly shut the door behind her and moving towards the bed. She crouched down beside it and retrieved a shoebox she kept hidden underneath it for days like today. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Y/N sat the box in her lap and carefully lifted the lid to reveal her most prized possessions. A token from the arcade Bucky had taken her to on their first date. A stub from the movie they had gone to see when he kissed her for the first time. Each and every item held a specific memory of her time with Bucky; memories that she cherished above all else.

She reached in to pull out the stack of letters held she’d held together with a light blue ribbon that matched the color of Bucky’s eyes. She untied the ribbon and set it aside gently. Picking up the first envelope, she retrieved the letter from inside and started to read.

_Hey Doll…_

A knocked sounded at her door. “Come in.”

Julie stuck her head through the door. “This came for you while you were gone.” She opened the door a bit wider and held out a brown paper envelope.

Y/N’s eyes grew wide. This is what she had been waiting for. “Thank you.” She took the envelope from Julie’s hand and quickly scanned the return address.

She stared down at the letter for what felt like hours. She tried to open it once or twice, but each time she tried her hands shook so violently that she was afraid she’d rip the letter instead of the envelope.

Taking a slow steady breath, she forced her hands to stop shaking long enough to open the envelope and retrieve the letter. What she found made her heart stop. The letter came from a military base, but the return address did not have Bucky’s name on it. She’d heard of some of the other girls in the house getting these letters, and they were never good.

Her hands began to shake. She could open it. She didn’t want to. As long as she didn’t open it, there was still a change. She could keep on pretending, but she knew she couldn’t do that forever. Taking a long slow breath, she closed her eyes and opened the letter. She began to read.

_Miss Y/L/N,_

_I regret to report that SGT James B Barnes went missing behind enemy lines on the 12th of April. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare SGT Barnes killed in action._

She didn’t finish the letter. She couldn’t. Tears were streaming down her face, obscuring her vision. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. He’d promised her he would come home. Bucky promised to make it back to her. he never broke his promises. Never. Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
